FF Secret Love
by white2doh
Summary: hidup adalah tentang kebahagian dan kesedihan serta pengorbanan
1. Chapter 1

Title : secret love  
Cast : do kyungsoo, kim eun hee(oc)  
Author : white2doh

Eunhee dan kyungsoo duduk bersama di sebuah taman. Eunhee masih memainkan rambut panjangnya sementara kyungsoo masih diam. Keadaan benar2 hening…  
"Eun hee ya.." kyungsoo membuka suara.  
"Ne?"  
"Kau tahu.. aku akan menjadi trainee sm. Dan kau juga akan menjadi trainee bukan?"  
"Aku mengerti." Eun hee bangkit lalu melepaskan cincin yang ada di jari manisnya. "Terimakasih. Aku menyayangimu, Kyungsoo-ah."

4 tahun kemudian

Kyungsoo sudah menjadi anggota sebuah boyband terkenal bernama EKSO.  
"Kyungsoo-ah.. acara akan dimulai 15 menit lagi. Mohon untuk bersiap2."kata manajer. Kyungsoo merapikan rambutnya. Namun matanya tertuju pada sebuah cincin yang menjadi bandul untuk kalungnya.  
'Eun hee-ya. Maaf mengecewakanmu.'  
Melihat wajah kyungsoo yang sedih. Jongin menghampiri kyungsoo.  
"Hey. Ada apa kawan?"  
"Ani.. hm.. aku ingin ke luar sebentar."  
"Tapi acara akan dimulai sebentar lagi." Sergah jongin.  
"Aku hanya ingin mencari udara segar."  
Kyungsoo berjalan2 disekitar ruangan backstage para artis yang akan tampil. Namun matanya tertuju pada seorang wanita dihadapannya. Dia terdiam sampai tidak bisa melanjutkan jalannya.  
'Kim Eun Hee?'  
'Kim eun hee?'  
Gadis itu berjalan berlawanan dengan kyungsoo. Mukanya sedikit memerah. Namun kyungsoo menahannya dengan memegang tanganya.  
"Kim eun hee? Kau kah itu?" Bisik kyungsoo.  
Kyungsoo bisa merasakan badan gadis itu sedikit bergetar.  
Gadis itu melepaskan tangan kyungsoo. "Maaf. Tapi kau bisa tidak melakukan ini di sini? Nanti ada wartawan. Kau juga yang kena akibatnya, kyungsoo sshi."  
'Kyungsoo sshi? Dia memanggilku kyungsoo sshi?'  
"Kyungsoo sshi?" Ulang kyungsoo.  
"Ada yang salah? Maaf, sepertinya aku harus kembali ke ruanganku." Gadis itu menunduk lalu berlari kecil ke arah sebuah ruangan.  
"Jadi, dia sudah berubah." Rintih kyungsoo.  
"Kyungsoo-ah!" Panggil manajer. Kyungsoo berbalik. "Acara sudah akan dimulai. Berkumpulan dengan teman2mu."  
Kyungsoo kembali ke ruangannya.  
"Kau kenapa?" Tanya suho. Kyungsoo menggeleng lemah.  
"Kyungsoo-ah.. kau jangan seperti ini. Akan berakibat buruk pada penampilan kita nanti." Kata suho. Kyungsoo menangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum.  
"Aku tidak apa2 hyung."  
Dipanggung~  
"Ini dia idol yang kita tunggu2… EXOOOO!" Kata emsi . Exo pun muncul diiringi dengan teriakan para fansnya.  
"Silahkan duduk." Mc mempersilahkan exo duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan. Semua member pun duduk.  
"Kita masih punya satu bintang tamu lagi… yaitu… KIM EUN HEE!"  
'Deg! Kim eun hee?'  
Wanita yang disebut nama nya itu keluar diiringi oleh tepuk tangan penonton.  
"Hey. Gadis itu cantik sekali." Bisik chanyeol pada kyungsoo.  
"Ne? Ah.. benar.."  
"Silahkan duduk, kim eun hee ssi."  
"Sekarang kita sudah bersama dengan exo dan kim eun hee. Exo, kalian sedang mempromosikan lagu terbaru kalian, kan?"  
"Benar. Kami sedang mempromosikan lagu terbaru kami." Jawab luhan  
"Wah.. kalian sering sekali menang di acara musik. Hebat sekali" Komentar mc.  
"Ne. Terimakasih." Sahut luhan.  
'Kenapa kim eun hee ada disini? Apa ini saat nya dia debut? Dia akan menjadi penyanyi? Apa dia akan membalas dendamnya padaku?' Batin kyungsoo. Dia tidak terlalu memperhatikan mc berbicara  
"Kim eun hee sshi." Kata mc. Kyungsoo menoleh.  
"Kau adalah pendatang baru, bukan? Kau pasti punya pacar di masa lalumu." Kata mc.  
"Hm.. ne. Aku punya pacar. Namun.. kami harus putus karena kami sama2 menjadi trainee."  
"Trainee? Mantan pacarmu artis juga? Apa dia masih mengingatmu?" Tanya mc.  
"Tidak tahu. Sepertinya dia melupakanku."  
"Kisahmu sangat sama dengan kisah kyungsoo kami." Kata chen.  
"Benarkah?" Tanya eun hee. "Kita punya kisah yang sama?"  
"Benar, kan, kyungsoo ah?" Chen menyenggol bahu kyungsoo.  
"Ne. Benar."  
backstage~  
"Kerja bagus anak2. Sepertinya aku harus mentraktir kalian malam ini." Kata manajer disambut sorakan dari semua member kecuali Kyungsoo yang duduk di salah satu sofa.  
"Maaf menyinggungmu soal masalalumu." Kata chen menghampiri kyungsoo.  
"Tidak apa2." Jawab kyungsoo.  
"Kau marah padaku?"  
"Tidak. Aku sedang tidak mood."  
"Jadi, kau tidak ikut malam ini?"  
"Ne. Ada sesuatu yang harus aku pastikan."  
"Baiklah."  
Kyungsoo mengendarai mobil-milik salah satu staf- yang dipinjamnya karena dia tadi naik mobil van bersama member lainnya.  
Dia mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon seseorang.  
"Park dong shin? Bisa kah kau memintakan nomor ponsel kim eun hee? Bukan apa2. Bisakah kau memintakannya? Aku sangat memerlukannya. Terimakasih hyung."  
Kyungsoo mematikan ponselnya. Lalu dia berhenti di pinggir jalan. Lalu mengecek ponselnya kembali.  
Fr : park dong shin  
Nomor ponsel kim eun hee : ×××××××××××××  
Kyungsoo langsung mengetik pesan untuk nomor itu  
To : xxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Bisakah kita bertemu malam ini? Di restoran seperti biasa  
-do kyungsoo-  
Kyungsoo duduk di sebuah kursi dengan gelisah. Dia terus memeriksa ponselnya. Lalu dia melihat ke arah pintu, berharap gadis itu muncul.  
Setelah beberapa menit, kim eun hee tiba.  
"Maaf terlambat." Kata eun hee.  
"Duduklah." Kata kyungsoo lirih.  
"Ada apa memanggilku?"  
"Kau… membenciku?" Kata kyungsoo.  
"Benci? Apa maksudmu?"  
"Saat di acara tadi. Sepertinya kau dendam padaku."  
"Demi tuhan kyungsoo sshi… kita harus jujur. Dan… kita harus menjaga privasi masing2. Juga.. aku sudah jujur tentang masalaluku. Dan aku tidak menyinggung namamu. Jadi kita terbebas dari skandal."  
Kyungsoo meminum wine miliknya.  
"Maafkan aku… seharusnya aku tidak memutuskanmu saat itu."  
"Sudahlah.. itu adalah peraturan agencymu. Kita tidak bisa apa2."  
"Kita sudah selesai?" Tanya eun hee setelah meneguk wine miliknya.  
Kyungsoo mengangguk lemah.  
"Terimakasih untuk wine nya." Eun hee bangkit namun kyungsoo menahannya.  
"Bisakah kita kembali seperti dulu?" Tanya kyungsoo.  
"Aku tidak tahu." Eun hee melepaskan tangan kyungsoo. "Selamat malam, kyungsoo sshi."  
Saat di dorm~  
"Hyung, kau baru pulang?" Tanya jongin.  
"Ne." Jawab kyungsoo.  
"Kau terlihat mengerikan. Kau kenapa?"  
"Tidak apa2. Hanya aku merasa sedikit lelah."  
"Baiklah.. kau istirahat saja dulu. Oh iya di dapur ada daging untukmu. Makanlah."

Eun hee side  
Harus ku akui, aku masih menyayangi kyungsoo. Tapi.. aku tidak mau… kejadian itu terulang lagi. ya. Ibu kyungsoo mendatangiku dan memintaku untuk menjauhi kyungsoo.

Jongin side  
Astaga bayangan gadis tadi sungguh mengganggu ku. Wanita dengan dress putih. Sangat manis dan tidak terkesan seksi. Dari mana aku bisa menemukan nomor ponselnya?

Author pov  
"Kalian akan menjalani pemotretan untuk sebuah merek fashion." Manajer mengumumkan. "Dan itu akan diadakan di pulau jeju."  
"Outdoor?" Tanya sehun.  
"Benar sekali." Kata manajer. "Dan kalian akan dipasangkan oleh seorang pendatang baru."  
"Pendatang baru?"  
"Iya. Kalian lihat nanti."  
"Hyung." Panggil sehun pada kyungsoo.  
"Ada apa?"  
"Kau terlihat aneh sejak acara itu."  
"Lalu?"  
"Ceritakan lah padaku. Aku bisa mendengarnya."  
"Tidak perlu."  
"Apa ini masalah gadis itu? Kau teringat mantan pacarmu dulu?"

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Title : secret love  
Cast; do kyungsoo, kim eun hee (oc)  
Author: white2doh

"Bisa dibilang begitu." Kyungsoo meninggalkan sehun sendirian.  
"Dasar orang aneh." Gumam sehun.  
"Siapa yang aneh?" Tanya jongin.  
"Kyungsoo hyung. Dia terlihat murung akhir2 ini."  
"Benar.. oh sehuna. aku mau cerita padamu"

Skip

Pada hari pemotretan~  
Kyungsoo duduk disebuah batu besar. Jadi dia bisa melihat sebuah danau yang cukup indah disana.  
"Hyung, kau mau minum?" Tawar sehun sambil menyerahkan segelas kopi panas.  
"Gomawo, sehuna."  
"Dingin sekali bukan?" Sehun duduk disebelah kyungsoo.  
"Benar.."  
Mata kyungsoo dan sehun tertuju pada jongin yang sedang duduk sendirian.  
"Dia kenapa?" Tanya kyungsoo.  
"Dia? Oh .. jongin? Dia sedang jatuh cinta, hyung."  
"Jatuh cinta? Bisa juga ternyata."  
"Kau mau tahu dia jatuh cinta dengan siapa?"  
"Hyuna? Yoona? Krystal? Sulli? Apa.. hyorin?" Tebak kyungsoo.  
"Hahaha. Semuanya salah. Dia menyukai pendatang baru yang bernama… Kim Eun Hee."  
Kyungsoo tersedak. "Apa?! Kim .. eun hee?"  
"Iya.. gadis yang bersama kita waktu acara kemarin.. mengejutkan, bukan?"  
"Tapi-" kata2 kyungsoo terpotong karena manajer memanggil seluruh member exo.  
"Oke. Kita akan menjalani pemotretan dengan .. " manajer sepertinya lupa dengan nama pendatang baru itu-batin kyungsoo.  
"Siapa namanya?" Bisik manajer hyung pada teman disebelahnya.  
"Kim…"  
"Eun hee imnida." Tiba2 kim eun hee muncul dari belakang manajer hyung. Membuat kyungsoo hampir menumpahkan gelas kopi ke bajunya.  
"Kau.. annyeong haseyo." Sapa suho.  
"Ne. Annyeong.." balas eun hee.  
Kyungsoo melirik pada jongin. Astaga.. jongin sama terkejutnya.. dia bahkan ternganga.  
"Ayo kita mulai!"  
Break~  
Kyungsoo kembali duduk di atas batu yang didudukinya tadi. Tiba2 eun hee muncul disebelahnya.  
"Kau.."  
"Ne.. bolehkah aku duduk?"  
Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil. Eun hee berusaha duduk di atas batu yang agak tinggi.  
"Ah.. maaf karena terus muncul." Kata eum hee setelah bisa duduk.  
"Tidak apa2. Aku tidak ada masalah dengan itu.."  
"Benarkah? Gomawo kyungsoo sshi."  
"Kyungsoo sshi…" ulang kyungsoo lirih.  
"Ne?"  
"Ani.. hanya sedikit aneh mendengar kau memanggilku dengan 'sshi'."  
"Eun hee-ya.. apa kau benar2.. menolakku?"  
"Maafkan aku.. aku tidak bisa."  
"Kenapa?"  
"Karena-"  
"Waktu Break sudah habis! Saatnya part eun hee dengan luhan!" lagi2 sutradara berteriak.  
"Maaf aku harus kembali." Eun hee berlari ke arah sang sutradara.  
"Hyung… kau bersama kim eun hee tadi?" Tanya jongin.  
"Ah.. ne. Wae?"  
"Tumben2an kau bersama dengan gadis. Biasanya kau jarang mau dekat dengan gadis."  
'Karena dia. Dia adalah gadisku. Gadis yang ku abaikan, jongina.'batin kyungsoo.  
"Perlukah aku menjawabnya?"  
"Aish hyung! Kau ini. Hm.. bolehkah aku meminta tolong?"  
'Jongina tolong jangan katakan itu!'  
"Apa?" Tanya kyungsoo.  
"Bisakah kau memintakan nomor ponsel kim eun hee itu?"  
"Kenapa… kau memintanya?" Tanya kyungsoo.  
"Sepertinya aku tertarik padanya."  
"Jongina.. jangan kau jadikan dia seperti mantan2 mu sebelumnya."  
"Hyung, kau ini kenapa? Aku tidak mungkin melakukan apapun pada gadis itu. Jadi, tolong lah aku."  
"Aku-"  
Kali ini saatnya kyungsoo mengambil fotonya. Dia akan berfoto dengan member lain dan juga.. dengan Eun Hee.  
"Ini adalah shoot untuk Kyungsoo dan eun hee. Silahkan kalian berdua naik sepeda itu." Direktur menunjuk sebuah sepeda.  
Kyungsoo menaiki sepeda itu. Kemudian dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang duduk dibelakangnya. Ya itu eun hee.  
"Hey kim eun hee. Peluklah pinggang kyungsoo." Perintah direktur itu. Dengan pelan sesuatu melingkari pinggang kyungsoo. Tanpa sadar kyungsoo tersenyum.  
"Ayo.. 1… 2..3.."  
Entah sengaja apa tidak, ekspresi kyungsoo dan eun hee di pemotretan sore itu sangat nyata dan membuat direktur mengagumi mereka berdua.  
Sedangkan sehun, dia duduk termangu melihat hasil foto kyungsoo dan eun hee. Ekspresi nyata. Itu yang ada dibenaknya. Namun, jongin malah memuji habis2an kyungsoo dan terlebih eun hee. Eun hee tersenyum malu2.  
"Hyung.." panggil sehun pada jongin.  
"Ada apa?"  
"Ekspresi kyungsoo hyung dan eun hee.. bukankah terlalu nyata?"  
"Apa mksdmu?" Tanya jongin tidak mengerti.  
"Kita semua tahu, ekspresi kyungsoo ketika menjalani pemotretan dengan gadis selalu biasa atau bahkan datar. Sekarang? Mereka terlihat benar2 seperti pacaran."  
"Sehuna.. mungkin ini akibat persamaan cerita masa lalu mereka."  
"Apa hubungannya?" Sehun bersungut2 ketika mendengar perkataan jongin yang tidak masuk akal. Jongin benar2 jatuh cinta pada eun hee sepertinya.  
"Selamat atas debutmu, kim eun hee sshi." Ucap jongin ketika eun hee dan kyungsoo baru menyelesaikan pemotretan bagian mereka.  
"Ah .. gamsahamnida . Kim jongin sshi.." ucap eun hee. Kyungsoo yang disebelahnya hanya meminum air mineralnya.  
"Kau benar2 berbakat. Kau bahkan bisa membuat kyungsoo hyung tidak kaku lagi."  
"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya kyungsoo.  
"Kau tahu? Kyungsoo selalu bersikap datar ketika bagiannya bersama dengan gadis. Tapi dengan kau tadi.. ekspresi sangat di luar dugaan." Jelas jongin yang membuat kyungsoo tersedak minuman yang di minumnya.  
"Oh ya?" Gumam eun hee.  
"Ne?"  
"Bukan apa2. Sepertinya bagian ku sudah habis untuk hari ini. Aku harus pulang ke hotel." Pamit eun hee.  
"Gadis unik." Kata jongin.  
Kyungsoo berjalan meninggalkan jongin. Jongin menyusulnya.  
"Apa ada bagian aku berfoto dengan eun hee?"  
"Sepertinya ada. Tetapi bertiga denganku." Jawab kyungsoo.  
"Bertiga? Bisakah berdua saja?"  
Kyungsoo menatap tajam pada jongin."jika ingin protes. Silahkan pada direktur bukannya padaku."

To be continued

"Hyung! Kau kenapa sih?"  
Malamnya~  
Kyungsoo berjalan2 sendirian di sekitar hotelnya. Dia memakai hoodie dan jaket yang agak tebal serta celana pendek selutut.  
Cuaca malam itu sangat dingin. Tapi entah kenapa kyungsoo ingin keluar.  
Ponsel kyungsoo berbunyi, sebuah email masuk. Direktur mengirimkan fotonya dengan eun hee tadi. Ya, beserta pujian2 untuknya.  
Kyungsoo membuka satu demi satu foto2 tersebut. Sepeda. Kyungsoo dan eun hee sering bersepeda bersama dulu. Dan.. ekspresi mereka sama dengan di foto itu.  
Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa senyum itu tulus. Iya. Senyum eunhee, Tawanya. Apa itu tulus? Atau hanya untuk pekerjaan?  
"Kau juga mendapatkannya?" Terdapat sebuah suara dari belakang kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menengok. Sebenarnya, tanpa menengok pun kyungsoo tau itu suara siapa.  
"Iya."  
"Untuk apa kau malam2 kesini?" Tanya kyungsoo.  
"Aku tidak bisa tidur. Kau sendiri?"  
"Sama sepertimu."  
Kyungsoo dan eun hee berjalan ke arah sebuah bangku. Lalu duduk diatasnya.  
"Tidak kusangka angin jeju akan sedingin ini." Kata eun hee sambil menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya.  
Melihat itu, kyungsoo langsung melepaskan jaketnya. Kemudian memasangkannya pada eun hee.  
"Eoh?"kata eun hee terkejut dengan perlakuan kyungsoo. "Apa kau tidak kedinginan?"  
"Aku masih punya hoodie ini."  
"Ini…"  
"Iya. Hoodie yang kau belikan waktu itu. Ulangtahunku yang ke17 belas."  
"Kau masih menyimpannya." Kata eun hee pelan.  
"Tentu saja."  
Sebenarnya, kyungsoo masih punya benda berharga lainnya. Benda2 yang dimilikinya Bersama eun hee. Dan yang paling kyungsoo jaga, adalah kalung dengan bandul cincin yang diberikannya kepada eun hee. Namun kyungsoo tidak menunjukkannya.  
Sungguh, jika harus jujur. Kyungsoo sangat merindukan tawa eun hee, senyuman termanis eun hee, aroma mawar di tubuh eun hee, serta.. bibir eun hee.  
"Bagaimana deng-" eun hee membuka suara tetapi terpotong karena ada sesuatu menyentuh pipinya. Bibir kyungsoo. Namun sedetik kemudian kyungsoo menjauh.  
"Maafkan aku.. aku tidak sengaja." Kata kyungsoo.  
"Ne? Ah.. tidak apa2." Ucap eun hee dia sedang salah tingkah sekarang.  
"Se-sebaiknya kau tidur. Aku akan tidur. Selamat malam." Eun hee berjalan menuju hotel. Meninggalkan kyungsoo sendirian.  
Kyungsoo pun beranjak pulang ke kamarnya.  
Sebenarnya, tanpa kyungsoo maupun eun hee sadari. Ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka dari balkon kamar hotel.  
Sehun side  
Apa itu? Kyungsoo hyung bersama eun hee sshi? Ada apa dengan mereka sehingga mereka terus2am berduaan? Apa…? Ah! Tidak mungkin!  
Apa itu?! Kyungsoo hyung sedang mencium pipi eun hee sshi? Sungguh ada apa dengan mereka.  
"Sehuna.."  
"Ne?"  
Luhan hyung keluar balkon. "Kau disini?"  
"Ne. Ada apa?"  
"Aku bosan di kamarku. Minseok dan suho sangat membosankan."  
"Begitu? Hahaha."

author pov  
Exo dan kim eun hee berada di jeju untuk sekitar 3 hari. Dan hari ini, hari terakhir mereka akan kembali ke seoul.  
Setibanya mereka di seoul. Mereka disambut oleh fans2 mereka. Dan sampai naik ke mobil van pun mereka masih dikejar.  
"Ah! Melelahkan sekali."

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Title : secret love  
Cast : do kyungsoo, kim eun hee  
Author : white2doh

Jongdae yang di samping jongin pun bergidik melihat jongin menguap dengan lebarnya.  
Jongin membuka tabletnya. "Ada berita apa ya setelah aku pergi ke jeju." Gumam jongin.  
Dan tidak lama setelah itu, mata jongin terbelalak dan mulutnya terbuka. Jongdae yang penasaran apa yang terjadi pada jongin ikut melihat pada layar tablet. Sebuah tulisan besar yang menjadi judul berita itu.  
EXO D.O DAN PENDATANG BARU KIM EUN HEE BERKENCAN?  
Jongdae langsung merebut tablet itu dan memnaca berita itu  
'EXO D.O dan Kim eun Hee terlihat bersama saat mereka melakukan pemotretan di jeju.' Dan terlihat lah beberapa foto Kyungsoo dan eun hee bersama. Serta foto yang terakhir, yang sangat membuat jongdae shock. Foto kyungsoo sedang mencium pipi eun hee.  
Akhirnya semua member tahu dan kesemuanya.  
"DO KYUNGSOO! KAU!" Teriak manajer hyung saat mereka tiba di dorm. "KAU BERKENCAN?"  
"Tidak." Jawab kyungsoo.  
Manajer memegangi lehernya. "Ah aku stress sekali . Para wartawan terus menghubungiku."  
"Fansite2 gila." Gumam joonmyeon.  
"Bukan hanya fansite itu yang gila! Anak ini juga!" Manajer hyung berteriak lagi membuat dorm hening.  
Kyungsoo hanya diam. Bukannya dia merasa bersalah telah mencium eun hee. Tapi dia takut para fansnya meapa2kan eun hee. Kalian tahu, kan perilaku fans jika melihat idolanya bersama idola mereka.  
"Sudahlah. Kalian istirahat saja. Matikan semua ponsel kalian. Terutama kau, kyungsoo dan Joonmyeon. Karena kemungkinan besar mereka akan menghubungi kalian."  
Semua member ke kamar masing2. Kyungsoo kekamar nya lalu merebahkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidurnya.  
Namun tiba2 jongin masuk lalu menarik badan kyungsoo yang sedang tiduran lalu menghempaskannya ke dinding. Dan mencengkram kerah baju kyungsoo.  
"Kau… apa yang kau lakukan." Kata jongin menggeram.  
Kyungsoo hanya diam. Tanpa berniat untuk menjawab. Jongin yang merasa kesal pun meninju rahang kyungsoo hingga mengakibatkan rahang kyungsoo berdarah.  
"Ada apa sebenarnya antara kau dan eun hee?"  
"Jika ku jelaskan, apa kau akan mempercayainya?"  
Jongin terdiam.  
"Aku.. dan eun hee. Dulu berkencan."  
"Jadi.. dia …"  
"Ya. Dia adalah gadis yang kumaksud. Dan aku, adalah pria yang dia maksud."  
"Kau masih menyukainya?" Tanya jongin. Kyungsoo terdiam. Tiba2 ponselnya berbunyi.  
Fr : kim eun hee.  
Kyungsoo-ah.. tolong aku… aku dicegat banyak fansmu… aku takut.  
Kyungsoo langsung mengambil kunci mobil manajer hyung dan keluar dari dorm. Manajer hyung yang mengetahui mesin mobilnya berbunyi langsung berteriak keluar.  
"HEY DO KYUNGSOO! KAU GILA?! KEMBALI!"  
Kyungsoo pov  
Aku menekan tombol panggilan cepat di nomor 4. Itu adalah nomor eun hee.  
"Kau.. kau dimana?"  
'Aku di chaemsong-do.'  
"Baiklah. Aku akan kesana."  
Aku langsung mematikan ponselku dan melaju ke chaemsong-do.  
Sesampainya disana, aku melihat banyak fans yang berkerubung. Ya di chaesong-do ada kantor agency eun hee. Dan eun hee sedang dihadang oleh para fans. Fansku.  
Aku memarkirkan mobilku.  
Tidak lupa aku memakai masker yang ada di laci mobil hyung.  
Aku keluar dengan mengendap2. Aku masuk ke agency itu lewat pintu belakang. Aku sudah pernah ke agency ini. Dulu, waktu aku menemani eun hee casting.  
"Dimana kau? Aku berada di pintu belakang." Aku menelpon eun hee. Dan eun hee akan kesini sebentar lagi.  
"Hey."  
"Ah kau.. ayo." Refleks, kyungsoo menarik tangan eun hee. Lalu membawanya mengendap2 sampai ke mobil.  
Namun, salah satu fans kyungsoo melihatnya. "HEY ITU D.O OPPA!"  
mereka pun dikejar hingga sampai depan mobil mereka. Tapi mereka dikepung sehingga tidak bisa masuk mobil.  
Kyungsoo melihat beberapa fans membawa kantong berisi telur. Kyungsoo tahu itu untuk melempari eun hee.  
"CUKUP!" teriak kyungsoo membuat para fans nya diam. Eun hee pun terkejut mendengar kyungsoo berteriak seperti itu.  
"Oppa.. kau berbohong pada kami?" Celetuk seorang gadis yang kyungsoo yakini masih murid sma.  
"Berbohong? Aku berbohong apa?"  
"Kau… berpacaran dengan gadis ini, bukan?" Gadis yang lain menunjuk eun hee. Eun hee bersembunyi di balik badan kyungsoo.  
Kyungsoo terdiam. Dia menatap eun hee.  
"Kami hanya berteman." Jawab kyungsoo.  
"Teman? Oppa, kau mencium unni ini. Apakah itu teman?"  
"Chagiya, tolong berhenti. Oppa sudah sangat lelah dengan perjalanan dari jejudo ke seoul. Nanti oppa jelaskan." Kata kyungsoo pada fansnya. Akhirnya fans2 itu mundur dan kyungsoo dan eun hee bisa masuk ke mobil.  
"Maafkan aku karena merepotkanmu." Kata eun hee.  
"Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf. Tindakan bodohku membuatmu menderita seperti ini."  
"Aku.. tidak menyangka kau sepopuler itu." Kata eun hee pelan.  
"Sungguh aku minta maaf. Aku membuat karir debutmu sudah mendapat skandal."  
"Tidak apa2 jika skandal ku bersama dengan mantan kekasihku sendiri." Kyungsoo menoleh menatap eun hee.  
"Kau tinggal disini?" Kata kyungsoo setelah mereka sampai di depan apartemen eun hee.  
"Ne. Kau mau mampir dulu?"  
"Ani.. aku pulang saja."  
"Hm.. terimakasih banyak. Untuk semuanya."  
"Ne. Aku juga berterimakasih. Selamat malam."  
"Ne. Selamat malam."  
Sesampainya kyungsoo di dorm.  
"Do kyungsoo!"  
Kyungsoo mengorek2 kupingnya ketika manajer hyung berteriak tepat didepan telinganya.  
"Iya?"  
"Kau bertemu dengan gadis itu lagi?"  
"Aku khawatir padanya."  
"Khawatir? Kau khawatir padanya tapi tidak khawatir pada dirimu sendiri? Kau benar2…"  
"Mianhae hyung."  
"Sudahlah.. kau istirahat dulu. Aku akan mengaturnya."  
Kyungsoo lalu berjalan ke kamarnya.  
"Hey.. bagaimana dengan masalahmu?" Sapa chanyeol ketika kyungsoo baru membuka pintu kamarnya.  
Kyungsoo hanya diam dan mengangkat bahunya.  
"Ah.. arra."  
Kyungsoo merebahkan dirinya di kasurnya. Menatap cincin yang menjadi bandul kalungnya. Cincin milik kyungsoo sendiri diletakkan di sebuah laci lemari kyungsoo.  
Tiba2 ponselnya berbunyi. Sms dari manajer hyung.  
Dari : manajer hyung  
Besok kau akan melakukan konferensi pers. Jika aku sanggup, aku akan mengundang Kim Eun Hee.  
Apa hyung sudah gila? Dia meminta eun hee dan aku mengadakan konferensi pers? Sungguh aku tidak tahu apa maksud hyung.  
"Apa tidak bisa dilakukan nanti? Bukankah aku masih punya jadwal?" Protesku.  
"Aku akan melihat kembali jadwalmu."

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

Title : secret love  
Cast : do kyungsoo, kim eun hee  
Author : whitedoh

DILARANG KERAS MEMPLAGIAT CERITA INI. PLS RESPECT

"Apa benar kalian berpacaran?"  
"Apa benar eun hee adalah masa lalu anda?"  
Berbagai pertanyaan itu terdengar di menyeluruh di tempat konferensi pers kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menghela napas berharap semua ini cepat berakhir.  
"Saya. Kim eun hee. Menegaskan bahwa diantara saya dan Kyungsoo sshi hanya sebatas rekan kerja." Kata eun hee.  
"Jadi tolong jangan ganggu kami dengan berita seperti ini." Kyungsoo menambahkan.

"Kerja bagus, kyungsoo-ah.." kata manajer hyung saat konferensi telah berakhir.  
Namun pandangan kyungsoo tertuju pada seorang gadis yang sedang duduk sendirian. Dia berjalan ke arah eun hee namun eun hee menjauh.  
'Kenapa dia?'

Eun hee memasuki sebuah bilik toilet. Lalu menangis keras.  
"Tuhan.. kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?"  
#flashback  
"Kau membuat skandal dengan kyungsoo? Apa tidak cukup apa yang kukatakan kemarin?"  
"Itu.. ibu.."  
"Ibu? Kau memanggil siapa? Aku bukan ibumu."  
"Ah.. maafkan aku."  
"Jauhi kyungsoo atau aku akan hancurkan hidupmu."  
Ibu kyungsoo meninggalkan eun hee yang sedang berusaha menahan air matanya, namun usahanya gagal. Air matanya tetap jatuh juga.  
#flashbackend  
"Eun hee shhi! Apa kau didalam?" Terdengar suara jongin dari luar.  
'Bagaimana dia bisa masuk toilet perempuan?' Batin eun hee. Sambil mengusap air matanya, eun hee membuka pintunya.  
"Ada apa?"  
"Kau tidak apa2? Apa kau terluka?"  
"Aku baik2 saja. Bagaimana kau bisa disini?"  
"Seorang wanita bilang mendengar suara tangisan dari sini. Dan kulihat kau ke toilet tadi."  
"Begitu? Aku baik2 saja." Kata eun hee berusaha menyakinkan jongin.  
Jongin mengangguk meskipun masih merasa khawatir. "Kau sudah selesai? Ayo keluar."

Ting ting!  
Bel apartemen eun hee berbunyi. Eun hee membuka pintunya namun dia menemukan sebuah kotak. "Apa ini?"  
Eun hee membawanya ke dalam dan membuka kotak itu. Terdapat sebuah kertas dan sebuah boneka yang sudah dirusak.  
'Berhentilah melakukan kebohongan publik dan mengakulah'  
Eun hee langsung memasukkan boneka dan kertas itu ke dalam kotak lalu melemparnya ke dekat pintu rumahnya.

"Hyung, kenapa kau terlihat aneh?" Tanya sehun.  
"Aneh? Tidak apa2." Kyungsoo terus memegang bandul kalungnya. Yang merupakan kebiasaannya kalau sedang gelisah.  
Untuk menenangkan dirinya, kyungsoo menyanyikan lagu. Namun itu tetap membuatnya gelisah sampai kalungnya terlepas dari lehernya.

"Eun hee! Kim eun hee tolong buka!" Kyungsoo terus2an mengetuk2 pintu apartemen eun hee. Namun, pintu itu tidak menunjukkan tanda2 terbuka.  
"Kemana dia?" Gumam kyungsoo. Tiba2 ponselnya berbunyi.  
"Ada apa?"  
"Kyungsoo-ah? jongin tidak ada di dorm. Apa dia sedang bersamamu?"tanya joonmyeon.  
"Aku sedang tidak bersama Jongin. Apa? Jongin tidak ada dirumah? Biarkan saja. Dia bukan anak kecil lagi." Kata kyungsoo.  
"Kau sedang bertengkar dengannya?"  
"Dengar, hyung. Aku sedang punya urusan yang lebih penting dari jongin." Kyungsoo mematikan ponselnya. Lalu berlari menuju lift gedung apartemen eun hee.  
Baru saja pintu lift terbuka. Kyungsoo mendapati eun hee.. bersama jongin.  
"Jongin?"  
Jongin dan eun hee saling pandang. Akhirnya eun hee yang membuka suaranya. "Kami baru pulang dari luar."  
Kyungsoo terdiam.  
"Hyung, kenapa kau kesini? Mencari eun hee sshi?"  
"Ne.."  
"Ada apa kyungsoo-sshi? Sepertinya penting."  
Kyungsoo menarik lengan eun hee ke sebuah tempat yang ia yakini suara nya tidak akan terdengar oleh jongin. "Apa terjadi sesuatu?"  
"Apa? Tidak ada." Jawab eun hee.  
"Kau yakin?"  
"Benar. Memangnya kenapa?"  
"Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh."  
Tanpa sengaja, eun hee melihat bandul kalung kyungsoo. 'Cincin itu.'  
"Eun hee?" Panggil kyungsoo pada eun hee yang terdiam.  
"Ne? Aku baik2 saja. Jangan khawatir." Eun hee tersenyum. "Dan juga.. jangan lagi buang2 waktumu untuk menjumpaiku." Eun hee meninggalkan kyungsoo lalu kembali ke jongin.  
"Terimakasih banyak atas bantuannya. Maaf merepotkan."  
"Ah.. tidak apa2." Jawab jongin sambil menggaruk2 tengkuk lehernya.  
"Kalau begitu… aku masuk dulu." Pamit eun hee.  
"Hyung." Panggil jongin ketika eun hee sudah masuk ke apartemennya.  
"Ada ap-"kata2 kyungsoo terpotong karena jongin sudah mencengkram kerah bajunya.  
"Kau… aku bicara denganmu sebagai sesama lelaki. Kau.. jangan pernah menyakiti eun hee sshi lagi. Atau.. kau akan menyesal."  
"Menyakiti?" Ulang kyungsoo tidak mengerti.  
"Jika eun hee tidak memintaku untuk tidak menyakitimu, kau sudah berakhir di tanganku sekarang."  
"Maksudmu?"  
"Sudahlah." Jongin melepaskan cengkramannya. "Hyung, ayo pulang."

"Jongin kemana? Dia selalu pulang malam akhir2 ini." Keluh Luhan.  
"Kyungsoo-ah? Kau tahu dia ada dimana?" Tanya Minseok.  
"Manakutahu." Jawab kyungsoo.  
"Kyungsoo-ah.. kau benar2 sedang bertengkar dengan jongin?" Tanya joonmyeon. "Kau tahu, kau dan jongin adalah 2 member yang sangat jarang bertengkar."  
"Bukan berarti kami tidak boleh bertengkar, bukan?" Kata kyungsoo kemudian berjalan meninggalkan teman2nya.  
"Apa yang terjadi?" Gumam Luhan.  
"Aku tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, hyung." Bisik sehun pada Luhan.

"Jadi, Jongin menyukai Kim Eun Hee?" Tanya luhan ketika sehun menceritakan semuanya padanya.  
"Ya." Sehun mengangguk.  
"Tapi.. apa hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo?"  
"Saat aku pergi ke jejudo. Aku melihat suatu keanehan pada kyungsoo hyung. Kau tahu, kyungsoo hyung sangat kaku dengan wanita. Tapi dengan kim eun hee sshi?"  
"Apa?"  
"Mereka sangat serasi. Makanya kyungsoo dan eun hee menjadi model utama."  
"Begitu?"  
"Dan.. aku melihat kyungsoo hyung mencium eun hee sshi."  
"Apa?! Mencium?"  
"Benar. Hyung, aku merasa diantara kyungsoo hyung dan eun hee sshi ada sesuatu." Kata sehun.  
"Apa.. eun hee itu.. masa lalunya kyungsoo?" Tebak luhan.

Jongin melepas jaket yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjangnya.  
"Kau.. mengunjungi eun hee lagi?" Terdengar sebuah suara yang berasal dari ranjang sebelah.  
"Jika iya. Kenapa?"  
"Kenapa kau terus2an mengunjunginya?"  
"Karena aku menyukainya."  
"Kim jongin.. kau.." kyungsoo bangkit dari tidurnya.  
"Kenapa? Kau marah? Bukankah kau sudah melepaskannya?" Jongin tersenyum meremehkan. "Kau sudah bukan siapa2nya eun hee. Dan aku berhak mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan."

"Ibu.. kenapa kau mengajakku kesini?" Tanya kyungsoo ketika ibunya mengajaknya ke sebuah restoran.  
"Apa aku tidak boleh membawa anakku sendiri? Kudengar kau juga sedang bebas."  
"Tapi.." mata kyungsoo tertuju pada 2 orang yang baru memasuki restoran itu. 'Jongin dan Eun hee? Sedang apa mereka?'

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

Title : secret love  
Cast : Do kyungsoo, kim eun hee  
Author : white2doh

DILARANG KERAS MEMPLAGIAT CERITA INI. PLS RESPECT

Eun hee & jongin side  
"Aku lapar. Ayo temani aku makan." Pinta jongin.  
Eun hee yang melihat mobil keluarga Do terparkir disana menolak. "Jangan disini."  
"Kenapa? Ayolah." Jongin menarik tangan eun hee dan membawanya ke dalam restoran itu.  
"Eoh? Bukannya itu kyungsoo hyung dan bibi?" Tanya jongin ketika melihat eun hee yang sedang melihat kyungsoo dan ibunya takut2.  
"Ibu kyungsoo.. kau mengenalnya?" Tanya jinri.  
"Tentu saja. Dia sangat baik."  
"Begitukah?" Kata eun hee sambil tersenyum.  
"Memangnya kenapa? Kau juga mengenalnya?"  
"Apa? Ah.. tidak."  
"Bagaimana kau bisa tidak mengenal ibu mantan pacarmu sendiri?"  
"Man-mantan pacar?" Ulang eun hee.  
Jongin langsung terdiam. Seharusnya dia tidak mengatakan itu. "Ah.. lupakan."

Kyungsoo side  
Kyungsoo duduk di balkon kamarnya. Rumah kelurganya. Malam ini ibunya memintanya untuk tidur dirumah.  
'Lihat, gadis itu benar2 murahan. Bisa2nya dia pergi dengan temanmu sendiri.'  
'Ibu. Cukup.'  
'Kau bisa lihat kenyataan, bukan? Gadis itu mencampakkanmu dan pergi bersama temanmu sendiri.'  
Kyungsoo teringat percapakannya dengan ibunya sewaktu di restoran tadi. Saat dia dan ibunya melihat eun hee dan jongin sedang makan bersama.  
'Apa benar eun hee bersama jongin?' Batin kyungsoo.  
"Arrkhh aku bisa gila." Kata kyungsoo sambil mengacak2 rambutnya.  
"Kyungsoo-ah!"  
Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah pintu. "Hyung?"  
"Kenapa kau? Sepertinya kau sedang ada masalah." Tanya seungsoo sambil mendekati kyungsoo. Lalu berdiri di sebelahnya.  
"Ah.. bukan apa2."  
"Kau yakin? Apa ini masalah eun hee?"  
Kyungsoo hanya diam. Seongsoo menghela napas. "Seharusnya, jika kau benar2 masih mencintainya. Kau harus berusaha untuk mendapatkannya kembali."  
"Apa yang terjadi bila dia menghindar dan menjauh serta pergi bersama pria lain?"  
"Pria lain?"  
"Dia pergi bersama jongin." Jawab kyungsoo.  
"Apa kau yakin dia masih mencintaimu?"  
"Aku tidak tahu." Kata kyungsoo lirih.  
"Kau harus tahu. Cari tahu. Dan apa yang membuatnya menjauhimu. " Seungsoo meregangkan otot tangannya. "Ah.. aku mengantuk. Selamat malam, kyungsoo-ah. Aku tidur dulu." Seungsoo keluar dari kamar kyungsoo.  
Kyungsoo masih mencerna kata2 seongsoo. "Mencari tahu?"

Eun hee side  
Eun hee duduk sambil memeluk kedua kakinya. Memandangi semua barang yang ada di depannya-foto, gelang, beberapa kenangannya bersama kyungsoo- well, dia tahu bahwa itu kekanakan. Bukankah itu wajar?  
Dia memungut sebuah foto. Di foto itu terdapat seorang pria yang sedang mencium pipi kiri wanitanya. Ya. Kyungsoo dan eun hee.  
Banyak foto kenangan mereka. Terlebih saat memakai baju sma mereka. Foto terbanyak yang eun hee miliki dibandingkan dengan fotonya sewaktu sendiri. Entah bagaimana jadinya jika foto2 itu tersebar ke publik.  
"Mantan…" lirih eun hee. Dia mengambil sebuah foto. Foto kelulusan kyungsoo, sedang tersenyum ke arah kamera. "Kau menyebalkan. Jahat."

Jongin side  
"Kemana kyungsoo hyung?" Tanya jongin pada jongdae yang sedang membaca komik.  
"Kyungsoo? Ah.. dia sedang menginap dirumahnya."  
"Begitu? Baiklah. Terimakasih, hyung." Ucap jongin lalu pergi ke kamarnya.  
Jongin tahu, usahanya merebut eun hee dari kyungsoo pasti gagal. Karena dia tahu, eun hee masih sangat mencintai kyungsoo walaupun sudah menerima banyak teror dari fans kyungsoo.  
'Apa yang membuat eun hee menyukai kyungsoo?' Batin jongin.  
Tanpa sengaja, matanya tertuju pada lemari kyungsoo. Entah apa yang sedang ada di pikirannya, dia langsung membuka lemari itu dan menemukan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang di dalam laci.  
Dia membukanya, foto kyungsoo sewaktu sma. Ya. Dan pastinya foto2nya bersama eun hee. Jongin tidak kaget karena eun hee sudah pernah menunjukkan kepadanya.  
Namun, sebuah foto sangat mengganggu jongin. Sebuah foto ketika kyungsoo dan eun hee menunjukkan cincin mereka.  
'Cincin itu. Bukankah yang menjadi bandul kalung kyungsoo hyung?'

Jam menunjukkan pukul 9 malam, kyungsoo memakai hoodie berwarna hitamnya dan dengan celana selutut.  
"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya seungsoo yang baru keluar kamar.  
"Jalan2." Kata kyungsoo sambil memakai masker dan kacamatanya  
"Apa perlu memakai itu semua?"  
"Well..hyung, kau tahu, adikmu ini orang terkenal."  
Bruk! Seungsoo langsung membanting pintu kamarnya. Kyungsoo tertawa kecil.

Kyungsoo memulai strateginya. 'Biasanya para penguntit akan menganggu pada saat malam hari.'  
Karena jarak rumahnya dan apartemen eun hee yang tidak terlalu jauh, kyungsoo memutuskan untuk berlari saja.  
Sesampainya di apartemen eun hee, Kyungsoo duduk di sebuah kursi sambil membaca bukunya. Kenapa bisa? Well, karena apartemen eun hee bukanlah apartemen yang mahal.  
15 menit kemudian, kyungsoo melihat 3 orang gadis yang melintas melewatinya dan sepertinya menuju apartemen eun hee. Mereka meletakkan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang yang mereka bawa lalu pergi dengan berjinjit2. Mereka terkejut melihat seorang pria yang sedang membaca buku.  
"Ahjussi.."  
Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya. Berharap para gadis itu tidak mengenalnya.  
"Apa.. kau mengenal wanita di apartemen 404?"  
"Tidak." Kata kyungsoo menggeleng. Berusaha menyamarkan suaranya.  
"Tolong jangan biarkan dia tahu kalau kami yang menerornya."  
Kyungsoo mengangguk. Para gadis itu langsung pergi.  
Kyungsoo perlahan mendekati kotak itu, dan membuka isinya.

Teng tong!  
Eun hee beranjak membuka pintunya.  
'Sepasang kaki.' Batin eun hee. Kenapa bukan sebuah kotak?  
Eun hee mendongak. Dan terkejut melihat siapa yang ada di depannya. 'Kyungsoo?'  
Belum sempat eun hee membuka mulutnya, kyungsoo sudah memaksa masuk dan memegang tangan eun hee. Dengan tangan satunya memegang kotak itu.  
"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu ku?"  
Eun hee hanya diam.  
"Jawab aku!" Bentak kyungsoo.  
Airmata eun hee mulai keluar. "Apa itu harus?" Bibir eun hee bergetar.  
"Sejak kapan kau menerima semua ini?!"  
"Apa kau harus tahu?"  
"Tolong jawab aku Kim Eun Hee!"  
"Tolong hentikan. Aku sudah lelah dengan semua ini." Lirih eun hee.  
"Apa yang dikatakan ibuku?"  
"Apa?" Eun hee tersentak.  
"Jangan menyembunyikannya. Ibuku mendatangimu, bukan?"  
"Itu.. bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"  
#flashback  
Kyungsoo tidak bisa tidur. Matanya tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama. Diapun keluar kamar untuk mengambil air minum.  
Namun tiba2 dia terhenti disebuah kamar. Kamar ibu dan ayahnya. Dan terdengar sebuah percakapan yang membuat telinga kyungsoo menegak.  
'Apa yang kau lakukan dengan gadis itu?'  
'Gadis itu? Aku hanya memintanya untuk menjauhi kyungsoo.' Terdengar suara ibunya.  
'Apa? Hyosun-ah. Kau benar2 keterlaluan.'  
'Dengar, gadis itu hanya akan membuat hancur putra kita. Pokoknya aku harus menyingkirkan gadis itu.'  
#flashbackend.  
Kyungsoo menceritakan semua yang didengarnya tadi malam. Membuat eun hee hanya menatap lantai rumahnya.  
"Apa kau menghindariku hanya gara2 ibu dan fansku?"  
Tidak ada jawaban dari mulut eun hee. Kyungsoo menghela napas panjang.  
"Sebegitu pengecutnya kah kau?"  
Eun hee menatap lantai dan menuliskan huruf2 tidak jelas di lantai itu.  
Kyungsoo memegang kedua bahu eun hee. "Tatap aku. Jawab aku."  
Mata eun hee menatapnya sendu. "Aku tidak bisa apa2."  
"Kau tahu, kau bisa menjalani semua ini."  
"Tidak. Kau salah. Aku lemah."  
Kyungsoo membawa tubuh eun hee kedalam pelukannya. Eun hee hanya membiarkannya. "Kenapa aku bisa mencintai gadis bodoh sepertimu."

Jam menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi. Eun hee bangun dari tidurnya, menemukan kyungsoo yang tidak memakai baju sedang memeluk tubuhnya yang hanya memakai lingerie tipis berwarna krem.  
Eun hee tersenyum tipis.  
Kemudian menjauhkan tangan kyungsoo yang sedang berada di pinggangnya dengan pelan. Lalu berdiri. Namun sebuah tangan menahannya.  
"Tetaplah disini. Aku membutuhkanmu."  
Eun hee kembali ke ranjangnya. Duduk membelakangi kyungsoo.  
Tiba2 sepasang tangan melingkar di perut eun hee. Juga sebuah kepala berpangku di bahu sebelah kanannya. "Jangan jauhi aku. Jangan tinggalkan aku. Jangan pernah melihat pria lain."  
"Tidak.. tidak akan pernah." Jawab eun hee pelan.  
Tubuh eun hee merinding karena hembusan napas kyungsoo yang hangat berada di telinganya.  
"Aku mencintaimu. Lebih dari apapun."  
"Aku juga."

Sebuah dering telpon sangat mengganggu telinga eun hee. Eun hee bangun untuk melihat ponsel yang berbunyi itu. Ponsel Kyungsoo  
'Kim Jongin? Untuk apa dia menelpon kyungsoo pagi2 seperti ini?' Batin eun hee. Dia menoleh ke arah kyungsoo yang masih tidur.  
"Yeobseyo?"  
'Ini ponsel kyungsoo hyung, bukan? Kenapa malah kau yang mengangkat nya?'  
"Itu.. ak-"  
"Ada apa?" Kyungsoo merebut ponselnya dan berbicara dengan jongin.  
'Kau sedang bersama Eun hee?'  
"Langsung saja. Ada apa?"  
'Ibumu menanyakanku apa kau kembali ke dorm.'  
"Bilang saja aku akan pulang." Kyungsoo mematikan telponnya.  
"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Tanya eun hee penasaran.  
"Tidak ada."  
"Begitu?" Gumam eun hee.  
"Iya. Kau mandi saja dulu."

Kyungsoo sedang menonton tv ketika seseorang mengetuk pintu rumah.  
Kyungsoo beranjak membukakanya.  
"Hyung.." kata jongin-yang mengetuk pintu- setelah pintu terbuka.  
"Siapa disana?" Tanya eun hee Yang baru saja selesai mandi. "Jong..in.. sshi?"

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

Secret love chap 6

Title : secret love  
Cast : Do Kyung Soo, Kim Eun Hee  
Author : white2doh

DILARANG KERAS MENGCOPAS ATAU MEMPLAGIAT FF INI. PLS RESPECT

Yang baru saja selesai mandi. "Jong..in.. sshi?"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Jongin sambil menatap Kyungsoo dan Eun hee bergantian.  
"Apa aku perlu mengatakannya padamu?" Jawab kyungsoo dengan santainya. Eun hee mencubit pahanya. "Aw! Apa2an sih?"  
"Jongin sshi.. untuk apa kau kesini?" Tanya eun hee.  
"Menjemput hyung. Apa dia melakukan sesuatu padamu?" Tanya Jongin khawatir. Kyungsoo yang sedang meminum kopinya langsung tersedak begitu mendengarnya.  
Eun hee terbatuk kecil. "Aku baik2 saja. Kyungsoo tidak melakukan sesuatu hal yang buruk padaku."  
Jongin menatap kyungsoo dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Hyung. Ayo pulang. Ibumu akan ke dorm."  
"Apa?!" Kyungsoo langsung meninggalkan kopinya dan berlari ke arah tumpukan bajunya. Karena sekarang dia hanya memakai celana selutut dan kaos putih tipis.  
"Aku pulang." Pamit kyungsoo. Jongin sudah berada di luar apartemen eun hee.  
"Baiklah. Hati2." Jawab eun hee sambil merapikan kerah baju kyungsoo yang kurang rapi.  
"Ne. Kau jaga dirimu." Kyungsoo mencium kening eun hee. "Aku mencintaimu." Lalu keluar apartemen eun hee.

"Selamat datang bibi." Sambut semua member exo kecuali kyungsoo yang hanya diam.  
"Terimakasih anak2." Kata ibu kyungsoo tersenyum lalu masuk ke dorm.  
"Bibi bawakan daging sapi. Untuk kerja keras kalian." Hyosun meletakkan barang yang dibawanya tadi ke atas meja.  
Tao dan Sehun bersorak keras. Dan langsung mengerubungi meja.  
Kyungsoo menjauh dari keramaian. Dia berjalan ke kamarnya.  
Hyosun ternyata mengikuti putranya tersebut.  
"Kau.. bertemu dengan gadis murahan itu lagi?"  
Kyungsoo berbalik. "Apa ibu bilang? Gadis murahan?"  
"Kau bertemu dengannya bukan? Bermalam dirumahnya. Ck, gadis itu ternyata benar2 murahan."  
"Ibu hentikan! Bisakah kau tidak menyebutnya gadis murahan?"  
"Kau membentak ibumu demi gadis murahan itu? Kau benar2 sudah gila."  
"Benar. Aku sudah gila, bu. Bisakah kau merelakan aku bersama dengannya?"  
"Kau ingin bersamanya? Haha." Tawa hyosun meremehkan. "Dengar, kyungsoo. Jikapun kau berhasil bersamanya, jangan harap aku bisa menganggapnya sebagai menantuku. Dan aku harus melenyapkannya sebelum itu." Kemudian hyosun keluar dari kamar kyungsoo.  
Tanpa kyungsoo maupun hyosun sadari, sebenarnya jongin sedang mendengar. Bukan. Tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan mereka.  
'Tidak kusangka bibi seperti itu.'

Ibu kyungsoo sudah pulang dari dorm. Semua tampak bersemangat kecuali kyungsoo dan jongin.  
"Hyung, kau kenapa?" Kata sehun pada Jongin.  
"Aku hanya kurang enak badan." Jawab jongin.  
"Istirahatlah hyung." Saran sehun. Jongin beranjak dari duduknya dan meninggalkan ruang tengah.  
Jongin pov  
Aku berbohong pada sehun. Sebenarnya aku tidak sedang kurang enak badan.  
Aku teringat peristiwa di apartemen eun hee tadi. Disaat kyungsoo membukakan pintu dengan bertelanjang dada, serta eun hee yang berada di belakangnya dengan rambut basah.  
Aku tidak bodoh. Aku tahu sesuatu telah terjadi pada mereka.  
Tuhan…ini salah. Sangat salah.  
Aku menyukai Eun . Benar. Dan hatiku seakan terbakar melihat kening gadis dicium oleh kyungsoo. Hyungku sendiri.  
Kurasa, aku harus mundur. Atau aku akan merasa lebih sakit lagi. Karena, Eun Hee sudah sepenuhnya milik Kyung Soo hyung.  
Kyungsoo pov  
'Aku akan melenyapkannya.' Kata2 ibu masih terngiang di kepalaku.  
Well, aku sudah pernah memikirkan itu. Ibu tidak pernah menyukai Eun Hee. Namun aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa ibu bertindak seperti itu.  
Ponselku berbunyi, sms dari eun hee.  
'From : Eun Hee  
Subject :  
Apa ibumu masih di dorm kalian? Apa dia melakukan sesuatu untukmu? Kau baik2 saja, bukan?'  
Aku menekan tombol video call di ponselku. Aku tahu dia khawatir jadi aku memutuskan untuk melakukan video call.  
"Hai." Sapaku  
'Kau baik baik saja?' Katanya. Wajahnya sangat serius.  
"Tentu saja. Aku baik2 saja." Kataku sambil tersenyum.  
'Baiklah.'  
"Kau sedang apa?"  
'Aku? Sedang berada di kantor agencyku.'  
Kemudian aku mendengar seseorang memanggilnya.  
'Maaf, aku dipanggil. Aku harus bekerja.'  
"Ne."  
Sambungan video call kami terputus.  
Aku menemukan sebuah boneka rusak dan sebuah surat bertuliskan 'kau akan mati jika tidak menjauhi kyungsoo oppa.' Yang bertuliskan dengan darah di dalam kotak yang dikirimkan kepada Eun Hee. Sangat buruk.

Author pov  
Kyungsoo dengan sembunyi2 mengambil selca kemudian menuliskan 'aku sedang syuting, saranghae.' Disamping foto itu.  
"Saranghae."  
"Ne?" Kyungsoo terkejut mendengar sebuah suara yang membaca tulisan di ponselnya. "Ah joonmyeon hyung.."  
"Kenapa kaget sekali?" Kata joon myeon sambil tertawa. "Tumben kau mengambil selca. Untuk siapa?"  
"Fa-fans."  
"Fans? Tumben sekali."  
"Syuting akan dimulai sebentar lagi!" Terdengar peringatan dari sutradara.  
Joon myeon kemudian berlari kecil ke arah coordi nuna. Sementara kyungsoo dengan cepat mengirim foto itu dan memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya.

Eun hee pov  
'Aku sedang menjalani syuting. Saranghae.'  
Aku menerima selca dari kyungsoo ketika aku istirahat latihan di ruang latihanku.  
Aku menerima kyungsoo bukan karena aku luluh dengan kata2nya. Tapi, jika aku pikir2 lagi. Aku pasti akan hancur juga walaupun aku bersama atau tidak bersama kyungsoo. Karena ibu kyungsoo pasti akan menyingkirkanku. Aku harus menanggungnya.  
Aku juga tidak menyangka bahwa jongin datang ke apartemenku malam itu. Disaat aku dan kyungsoo dalam keadaan yang memalukan. Well, walaupun aku sudah tidak memakai lingerie lagi namun kyungsoo hanya memakai celana pendeknya dan tidak memakai baju. Oke, kami berdua ketahuan.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 10 malam ketika aku baru pulang. Latihan hari ini sangat padat sehingga aku tidak sadar akan waktu.  
Aku memasuki apartemen ku. Menyalakan lampu serta penghangat. Ketika aku baru saja masuk ke kamar, aku hampir berteriak keras karena melihat sosok yang sedang berbaring di ranjangku.  
"Hoamm.." dia menguap. Tapi sepertinya tidak terbangun, padahal teriakan ku tadi lumayan nyaring. Dasar pria aneh.  
Aku berjalan menuju pria itu -kyungsoo- yang sedang tertidur. Menarik selimut sampai ke dadanya. Menyalakan pemanas di kamarku. Kyungsoo menyukai hangat. Karena malam ini lumayan dingin.  
Aku meletakkan tas ku dimeja. Kemudian melepaskan jaket yang menempel di tubuhku.  
Tiba2 sepasang tangan melingkar di perutku. "Kau sudah pulang?"  
"Kau tidak tidur?" Aku berbalik. Sehingga mataku berhadapan dengan dadanya.  
"Baru saja bangun."  
"Bukankah.. kau sedang syuting?" Eun hee mendongak.  
"Gadis bodoh." Katanya sambil menjitak pelan dahiku. "Itu sudah beberapa jam yang lalu. Dan.. kau baru pulang sekarang?"  
"Latihan hari ini sangat padat."  
"Latihan? Latihan apa?"  
"Kau tidak perlu tahu."  
"Dasar bodoh." Kyungsoo mengecup bibirku singkat. Aku terkekeh pelan. "Kau sudah makan malam?"  
"Sudah. Kenapa?"  
"Sayang sekali. Aku belum." Lalu dia menatapku. "Apa kau punya buah2an?"

Author pov  
Eun hee mengambil buah apel, pir dan stroberi dari kulkasnya. "Aku hanya punya ini."  
"Tidak apa2."  
Kemudian eun hee memotongnya menjadi potongan kecil. Lalu membawanya ketempat kyungsoo yang sedang menonton tv.  
"Ini."  
Kyungsoo mengambil piring yang berisi buah-buahan itu dan mulai memakannya.  
"Ap-" baru saja eun hee akan membuka mulut nya, tapi sesuatu yang manis membungkamnya. Stroberi.  
Kyungsoo menyuapi stroberi itu dengan bibirnya. "Gigitlah." Kata kyungsoo masih dengan stroberi di mulutnya.  
"Bagaimana bisa?"  
"Makanlah seperti biasa."  
Eun hee menggigit kecil stroberi itu. 'Sangat manis.' Pikirnya. Lalu menghabiskan stroberi itu sampai bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir kyungsoo.  
Eun hee langsung menjauhkan bibirnya. Dan mengambil garpu ketika dia hendak mengambil buah apel, kyungsoo menjauhkan piring itu.  
Eun hee menatap tajam kyungsoo.  
"Aku punya permainan untuk kita." Kata kyungsoo sambil menunjukkan smirknya

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. Chapter 7

Title : secret love  
Cast : do kyungsoo; kim eun hee  
Author : white2doh

Kyungsoo meletakkan apel dimulutnya. Dengan sebagian besar masih diluar. Mungkin permainan ini seperti pepero kiss.  
Eun hee terdiam. Dia ragu apa harus mengikuti permainan kyungsoo atau tidak. Karena main atau tidak pun sama saja. Kyungsoo akan tetap mengakhirinya di ranjang mereka.  
Perlahan, eun hee bergerak mendekati apel itu. Dan mulai memakannya. Namun, ternyata kyungsoo lebih rakus dan membuat eun hee tersedak.  
"Kau kalah." Ucap kyungsoo dengan ekspresi kemenangan.  
Sekarang giliran Kyungsoo. Eun hee meletakkan pir dimulutnya, sama seperti kyungsoo tadi.  
Kyungsoo dengan cepat memakan keseluruhan buah itu dan sekarang bibirnya sudah menempel di bibir eun hee. Entah rakus atau kenapa.  
Bibir kyungsoo melumat bibir atas dan bawah eun hee. Awalnya pelan, namun semakin lama terkesan menuntut.  
Sampai akhirnya eun hee mencubit lengan kyungsoo untuk meminta kyungsoo menghentikan ciumannya karena dia sudah kehabisan oksigen. Dengan terpaksa kyungsoo pun melepaskannya.  
Kyungsoo bergerak untuk memulai lagi aksinya namun eun hee menahannya. "Sebaiknya aku mandi dulu."  
"Untuk apa mandi kalau tubuhmu akan kotor juga?"  
Eun hee tidak menghiraukan perkataan kyungsoo dan langsung melesat ke kamar mandi.

"Bagaimana apa kau sud-" kyungsoo berhenti bicara karena melihat eun hee yang berada di depan kamar mandi dengan baju kaos tipis longgarnya serta hotpants birunya.  
"Kenapa kau?"  
"Tid-tidak."  
Eun hee kembali duduk disebelah kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menelan air liurnya kasar. Saat melihat leher putih susu eun hee yang terekspos.  
'Kyungsoo-ah! Sejak kapan kau menjadi se pervert ini?'  
Eun hee menoleh pada kyungsoo yang sedang menatap leher jenjangnya. "Kau.. kenapa?"  
Mata kyungsoo beralih pada wajah eun hee.  
"Permainan dimulai sekarang."  
Malam ini sepertinya akan menjadi malam yang panjang untuk mereka.

Kyungsoo duduk bersandar pada ranjang mereka. Disebelahnya, eun hee sedang tidur sambil memeluk tubuhnya.  
Kyungsoo mengelus rambut hitam kecoklatan milik eun hee. "Kenapa aku bisa gila ketika berada disisimu? Aku seperti tidak punya akal sehat lagi."  
"Dan soal ibuku.. tolong maafkan dia." Kyungsoo menghela napas napas panjang lalu mencium pipi kanan eun hee. "Saranghae."  
Eun hee kemudian menggeliat pelan. Dengan mata yang hampir masih tertutup. "Kau belum tidur?"  
"Belum."  
"Kenapa?"  
"Bukan apa2." Kyungsoo membenarkan posisi duduknya. "Ayo Tiduran di dadaku."  
Eun hee menurutinya. Dia meletakkan kepalanya di dada bidang/? Kyungsoo.  
"Kyungsoo-ah..."  
"Ada apa?"  
"Siapa saja yang pernah.."  
"Pernah apa?"  
"Hm.. tidur denganmu?"  
Kyungsoo mengeryitkan dahinya. "Oh.. jongin, suho, semua member exo pernah tidur denganku."  
"Bukan itu maksudku. Siapa saja yang... aduh kenapa kau tidak mengerti sih."  
"Hanya kau."  
"Ne?"  
"Berhubungan seperti ini? Hanya kau."  
"Benarkah?"  
"Kau tidak pernah lihat tv ya? Aku tidak pernah dekat dengan siapa pun."  
"Benarkah?" Eun hee menatap kyungsoo.  
"Tentu saja."  
"Berjanjilah jangan melihat gadis lain. Jangan pernah berhenti melihatku."  
"Aku janji."  
"Kyungsoo-ah.. sebenarnya aku kurang suka melihatmu begini."  
"Apanya?"  
"Itu... kau tidak memakai bajumu."  
Kyungsoo tertawa. "Benarkah? Aku juga tidak suka lingerie pinkmu ini. Aku lebih suka melihatmu seperti tadi. Ayo lepaskan." Kyungsoo menunjukkan smirknya sambil menarik2 baju eun hee.  
"Apa?! Bilang apa kau?!" Eun hee berhenti bersandar lalu memukuli kepala kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kakimu? Apa sakit?" Tanya kyungsoo ketika melihat eun hee keluar dari kamar mandi.  
"Bukan kakiku."  
"Lalu?" Kemudian mata kyungsoo membesar. "Astaga."  
Eun hee duduk di tepi ranjang. Kyungsoo menghampirinya. "Bagaimana? Masih sakit? Aku harus apa?" Kyungsoo panik.  
Eun hee memegang lengannya. "Aku baik2 saja. Tidak apa2." Katanya sambil tersenyum lemah.  
"Maafkan aku." Kyungsoo duduk di lantai. Tepat di depan eun hee. "Aku selalu kehilangan akal sehatku ketika bersamamu. Tapi.. kenapa baru sekarang? Bukankah kemarin-"  
"Kau tidak ingat? Kau melakukannya dengan brutal kali ini." Muka eun hee memerah.  
Kyungsoo meraih tangan eun hee lalu menggenggamnya erat. "Maafkan aku. Telah banyak menyakitimu."  
Tiba2. Eun hee menarik dagu kyungsoo dan mencium bibir kyungsoo sekilas.  
Kyungsoo kaget dengan perlakukan eun hee yang tiba2.  
"Kau tidak menyukainya ?" Tanya eun hee takut2 ketika melihat mata kyungsoo yang membesar.  
"Ti-tidak. Aku menyukainya."  
"Begitu?"  
"Benar. Sebaiknya kau tidak usah berlatih. Aku akan menghubungi agencymu."  
"Aku saja. Nanti akan muncul skandal lagi."  
Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil.

Kyungsoo sudah pergi dari apartemen karena dia memiliki jadwal hari ini.  
Jam menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi ketika seseorang mengetuk pintu rumah eun hee.  
"Ada ap-" terlihat seorang wanita paruh baya sedang berdiri di depan pintu rumah eun hee saat eun hee membukanya.  
"Kim eun hee sshi?"  
"Ibu.."  
Tanpa segan ibu kyungsoo langsung memasuki rumah eun hee tanpa ijin.  
"Dimana anakku?"  
"Dia sudah pergi." Kata eun hee berjalan tertatih tapi berusaha untuk berjalan dengan normal.  
"Kenapa dengan kakimu? Oh.." Hyosun tertawa mengejek. "Anakku yang membuatnya begitu?"  
"Apa maksud ibu?" Tanya eun hee sedikit tersinggung namun berusaha untuk tetap sopan.  
"Kenapa kau membiarkan anakku menikmati tubuhmu? Oh... apa sudah banyak pria yang menikmatinya?"  
"Ibu, cukup." Pinta eun hee.  
"Sudah kubilang untuk jauhi anakku. Kau tetap mengabaikannya? Bukankah sudah kubilang aku tidak akan tinggal diam."  
"Aku mencintainya."  
"Cinta? Apa itu penting? Jika aku melepaskan kyungsoo dan memintanya melepaskan semua kehidupan mewah nya sekarang apa kau masih mampu hidup dengannya dalam kemiskinan?"  
Eun hee diam.  
"Baiklah jika kalian bisa hidup dengan gaji kalian sebagai artis. Tapi, apa itu bisa bertahan lama?  
Para fans tidak akan menyukai idolanya yang sudah menikah."  
"Ibu... tolong." Air mata eun hee mulai keluar.  
"Kau mau tahu kenapa aku tidak pernah menyukaimu? Itu karena kau tidak punya asal usul yang jelas. Orangtuamu pasti membuangmu. Dasar murahan."  
"Ibu.. tolong jangan panggil aku murahan." Rintih eun hee.  
"Baiklah jika kau hanya melakukannya dengan kyungsoo. Tapi, jika kyungsoo pergi meninggalkanmu. Bagaimana denganmu?"  
"Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi."  
"Kau yakin sekali."  
Bibir eun hee seperti tidak dapat terbuka lagi. Seberapa inginnya eun hee untuk membuka mulutnya namun tidak bisa.  
"Jika kau tetap mendekatinya, aku tidak bisa jamin kyungsoo akan tetap mendapatkan kehidupan seperti sekarang." Kemudian hyosun keluar dari rumah eun hee yang sedang menangis.  
"Tuhan kenapa hidupku seperti ini?"

"Eun hee? Kim eun hee? Kau dimana?" Tanya kyungsoo ketika dia sampai di apartemen.  
Kyungsoo mengecek kamar, dapur, nihil. Eun hee tidak ada.  
Terdengar suara gemercik air. Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah kamar mandi. Lalu segera membuka pintu kamar mandi itu. Terkunci.  
"Eun hee! Kim eun hee! Buka pintunya!"  
Tidak ada jawaban. Kyungsoo akhirnya memutuskan untuk mendobrak pintu kamar mandi itu.  
Brak~  
Kyungsoo menemukan eun hee yang tersandar di bathupnya dengan air berwarna merah. "Eun hee!"

TO BE CONTINUED


	8. Chapter 8

Secret love chap 8

Title : secret love  
Cast : do kyung soo, kim eun hee  
Author : white2doh

Kyungsoo mengepalkan tangannya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat gelisah. 'Tuhan tolong selamatkan eun hee.'  
Jongin datang terburu2. Ketika melihat kyungsoo dia langsung menghampirinya.  
"Dimana eun hee?"  
Tidak ada jawaban.  
"Kubilang dimana eun hee." Tanya jongin lagi. Kali ini dengan suara geram.  
Kyungsoo tetap tidak bergeming. Kehabisan kesabaran, jongin langsung mengangkat kerah baju kyungsoo dan memojokkan kyungsoo ke dinding sebelahnya.  
"DIMANA KIM EUN HEE?!"  
"Di.. UGD."  
"Kau… apa yang kau lakukan pada eun hee, hah?!"  
kyungsoo hanya menatap jongin. Tanpa mengeluarkan suara.  
"Sudah kubilang jangan dekati dia kalau kau tidak bisa menjaganya." Jongin melepaskan cengkramannya. Kemudian duduk di kursi samping kyungsoo.  
Seorang dokter keluar dari ruang UGD dan menghampiri mereka.  
"Kerabat Kim Eun Hee?"  
"Benar." Jawab jongin cepat. "Apa yang terjadi pada eun hee?"  
"Urat nadi ditangannya hampir putus. Dia kehilangan banyak darah. Sekarang dia kritis."  
Tubuh kyungsoo terasa semakin melemah. Dia bahkan tidak bisa berbicara lagi.  
"Apa yang harus kami lakukan?"  
"Kami membutuhkan tranfusi darah."  
"Golongan darah eun hee apa? Golongan darah kami berdua A." Tanya jongin lagi.  
"Sayang sekali. Kim Eun Hee memiliki golongan darah O."

"Hyung… kalian yang mempunyai golongan darah O siapa saja?"  
"Aku, sehun, kris, baekhyun. Kenapa?" Tanya Luhan.  
"Bisakah kau menolongku?" Pinta Jongin  
— Luhan, sehun, baekhyun pergi ke rumah sakit. Tentu saja dengan menyamar sebab masalah akan menjadi lebih parah dengan datangnya para fans atau lebih parahnya sasaeng fans.  
Luhan yang tahu dimana jongin dan kyungsoo berada langsung ke arah tempat UGD.  
"Jongin-ah.."  
"Hyung!"  
"Apa yang terjadi?" Akhirnya baekhyun angkat suara setelah melihat kyungsoo yang terduduk lemas.  
"Aku butuh darah dengan golongan O. Tolong aku."  
"Untuk siapa?"  
Jongin menoleh pada kyungsoo yang ada dibelakangnya. "Untuk eun hee."

Darah mengalir melalui selang kecil ke sebuah kantong. Sehun adalah orang pertama yang mengajukan diri untuk diambil darahnya.  
Walaupun dia sendiri takut, sehun memang tidak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya.  
"Sudah selesai." Ucap seorang suster yang menjaga proses transfusi darah sehun.  
"Benarkah?" Suster itu melepaskan jarum dan meletakkan kapas kecil di bekas suntikan jarum itu.  
"Terimakasih, suster."  
"Ne," kata suster itu sambil hendak membawa peralatannya keluar.  
"Suster!"  
"Ada apa?"  
"Dimana ruang UGD?"

Sehun berjalan pelan kearah UGD. Sedikit bersembunyi agar para hyungnya tidak mengetahuinya.  
Sehun tidak menemuka eun hee di ruang UGD. Dia bertanya kepada seorang suster yang lewat. "Dimana pasien yang bernama Kim eun Hee?"  
"Kim eun hee? Yang memotong nadi tangannya? Dia sudah ada di ruang perawatan."  
"Maaf, tadi kau bilang memotong apa?" Sehun pikir dia salah dengar.  
"Kim Eun Hee melakukan percobaan bunuh diri dengan memotong nadi tangannya."

Sehun membuka pintu kamar yang bertuliskan '347′  
Suasana sangat sepi. Hanya terdengar mesin pendeteksi detak jantung yang setiap detiknya berbunyi.  
"Kim eun hee sshi. Annyeong aku Sehun." Sapa sehun. Meskipun dia tahu eun hee tidak mungkin menjawab sapaannya. Dia lalu duduk di kursi samping ranjang eun hee.  
"Aku tidak tahu hubungan apa antara kau, kyungsoo hyung dan jongin hyung. Tapi kuharap kau segera bangun. Karena dua orang pria itu sedang khawatir karenamu." Sehun menghela napasnya.

"Suster, maaf. Dimana seorang pria yang baru saja mentransfusikan darahnya?" Tanya Luhan pada seorang suster yang ada di ruang transfusi.  
"Ah.. laki2 yang tadi? Dia pergi ke kamar pasien itu." Jawab sang suster.  
"Kim eun hee sshi? Untuk apa?"  
"Tidak tahu. Saya hanya memberitahunya letak kamar pasien itu."  
"Baiklah. Terimakasih suster." Kata Luhan sambil menundukkan kepalanya.  
"Dimana sehun?" Tanya baekhyun saat luhan kembali ke tempat jongin dkk tadi.  
"Aku akan mencarinya. Kalian tunggu disini."

"Sehunnie?" Kata Luhan pelan saat membuka pintu kamar pasien.  
"Luhan hyung." Sehun menoleh ke arah pintu.  
"Untuk apa kau kesini?"  
"Hanya melihat keadaannya." Sehun melirik ke arah eun hee. "Kasihan sekali Kyungsoo hyung."  
Luhan berdiri di samping sehun yang sedang duduk. "Kyungsoo dan Jongin." Lirihnya.  
"Jongin hyung? Ah.. sepertinya dia lebih tersakiti."  
Luhan mengangguk lemah. "Ayo kita kembali ke dorm."

"Kyungsoo-ah.. jongin-ah… sebaiknya kalian pulang dan istirahat. Biar aku yang menjaganya." Tawar Luhan. Namun keduanya menggeleng lemah.  
"Biar Kyungsoo hyung saja yang pulang."  
"Tidak kau saja." Sanggah Kyungsoo.  
"Kyungsoo, kau pasti lelah. Aku janji akan mengantarmu lagi besok pagi." Kata baekhyun.  
"Pulanglah." Kata jongin.  
Kyungsoo bangkit dari duduknya. "Baiklah."

Jongin memasuki kamar eun hee. Lalu duduk di kursi yang tadi di duduki sehun.  
Jongin menatap eun hee sendu. "Gadis bodoh. Apa tujuanmu melakukan itu, hah?"  
"Tolong jangan buat aku semakin menderita lagi. Bangun dan menikahlah dengan kyungsoo hyung."  
"Aku mencintaimu." Jongin mengecup kening eun hee. Tanpa jongin sadari setetes air mata keluar dari mata kanan eun hee.

Kyungsoo pov  
"Aku mencintaimu."  
Aku baru saja ingin masuk kamar eun hee. Namun urung. Jongin sedang disini.  
Dan.. apa yang dia bilang? Dia mencintai siapa?  
"Kyungsoo-ah!" Panggil Baekhyun. "Apa kau sudah melihat eun hee?"  
"Ne? Ah .. sudah." Bohongku.  
"Baiklah. Ayo pulang."

Jongin pov.  
Bohong jika aku mengatakan aku tidak pernah ingin memiliki Eun hee. Setiap orang boleh berharap, bukan?  
Tapi aku pun sadar jika masalah yang kuhadapi ini lebih rumit. Bagaimana kau bisa memilih sesuatu yang bahkan kau sendiri tidak tahu apa itu.  
Aku tahu eun hee milik kyungsoo hyung dan hanya milik kyungsoo. Tidak akan pernah menjadi milikku.  
Aku tahu, ini skenario cerita terburuk yang pernah aku alami. Sebelumnya, aku selalu menang dalam hal seperti ini. Aku yang selalu memutuskan wanita2 yang pernah berada di sisiku. Namun, sekarang? Aku ternyata kalah. Mungkin ini adalah karma untukku.

Seminggu setelah kejadian, eun hee tidak pernah bangun dari tidur panjangnya. Namun suatu hari, ketika kyungsoo menyanyikan sebuah lagu.  
Tangan kiri eun hee bergerak kecil. Mata nya juga bergerak pelan namun tidak terbuka.  
"Eun hee?" Panggil kyungsoo sambil memegang tangan kiri eun hee.  
Perlahan, eun hee membuka matanya. Setelah berinteraksi dan bisa melihat dengan jelas, matanya tertuju pada kyungsoo yang ada di sampingnya.  
"Kim eun hee? Kau sudah sadar?"  
Eun hee melepaskan tangan kirinya dari genggaman tangan kyungsoo. "Menjauh dariku."  
"Kau.. kenapa?"  
"Kau tidak perlu tahu, bodoh." Dia melepaskan infus yang ada di tangan kirinya. Kyungsoo menahan tangan kirinya sambil berusaha menekan tombol darurat. Eun hee berontak.  
"Eun hee-ya. Hentikan!" Bentak kyungsoo. Namum dia tetap berontak.

Plak!  
Eun hee memegang pipi sebelah kirinya. Sementara kyungsoo memandangi telapak tangan kanannya.  
"Maafkan aku." Ucap kyungsoo memegang kedua pipi eun hee.  
"Tidak perlu. Aku baik2 saja." Eun hee bangkit dari ranjangnya. Kali ini kyungsoo membiarkannya.  
"Jangan bertindak bodoh." Kata kyungsoo ketika eun hee hampir membuka pintu kamar pasiennya.  
"Kau tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan." Eun hee keluar kamarnya dan berlari ke arah taman rumah sakit.

Eun hee berlari tertatih sambil memegang perutnya. Mungkin kondisinya belum terlalu siap untuk melakukan kegiatan seperti ini. Namun, dia harus melakukannya.

Kyungsoo duduk ditepi ranjang eun hee. Masih dengan menatap telapak tangannya yang digunakannya untuk menampar eun hee. Sungguh, itu adalah refleks bukan kesengajaan.  
Tok tok!  
Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah pintu.  
"Eun hee?"  
Orang itu masuk. Ternyata jongin.  
"Dimana dia?" Tanya jongin yang bingung melihat ranjang yang biasanya di tiduri eun hee kosong.  
"Tidak tahu."  
"Dia.. menghilang?"  
"Aku bertengkar dengannya." Kata kyungsoo lirih.  
"Kau kurang ajar, hyung. Bagaimana bisa kau bertengkar dengan orang sakit? Kau idiot!" Jongin keluar dan membanting pintu kamar.

Eun hee duduk bersandar sambil menelungkupkan wajahnya serta merapatkan kedua kakinya ke tubuhnya.  
"Kyungsoo bodoh."  
"Lebih bodoh dari yang kau tahu."  
Eun hee mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang bicara padanya tadi. "Se-sehun sshi?"  
—

TO BE CONTINUED


	9. Chapter 9

Secret love chap 9

Title : secret love  
Cast : Do Kyung soo, Kim eun hee (oc)  
Author : white2doh

"Kenapa kau disini?" Tanya sehun. "Dan .. kau menangis?"  
"Aku.. ingin mencari udara segar. Dan aku tidak menangis."  
"Begitukah?" Sehun duduk di sebelah eun hee. "Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kapan kau sadar?"  
"Aku baik2 saja. Tidak lama."  
"Kau bisa jujur padaku. Tentang perasaanmu pada hyung."  
"Apa?" Eun hee menoleh pada sehun yang ada di sebelahnya.  
"Kenapa kau.. melakukan itu? Memotong nadi tanganmu."  
Eun hee menghela napas sejenak. "Ibu kyungsoo menemuiku."  
"Bibi?" Tanya sehun. Eun hee mengangguk.  
"Dia memperingatiku untuk menjauhi kyungsoo. Dia menyebutku murahan dengan asal usul yang tidak jelas."  
"Asal usul tidak jelas?"  
"Ibu kyungsoo mengira aku anak orang miskin dan orang tuaku sudah meninggal. Dan dia takut aku akan menghancurkan kyungsoo."  
"Orangtuamu sudah meninggal?"  
Eun hee menggeleng. "Tidak. Mereka ada di jepang."  
"Berarti orang tuamu tidak miskin."  
"Memang tidak. Aku bahkan tidak pernah cerita tentang orangtuaku pada kyungsoo."  
"Kenapa?"  
"Bukan apa2."  
"Lalu, kau akan menjauhi kyungsoo hyung?"  
Eun hee menoleh pada sehun. "Aku tidak tahu."  
"Aku memang tidak tahu apa2 tentang kalian. Kau, kyungsoo hyung dan jongin. Tapi tolonglah pikirkan baik2 untuk kalian bertiga. Aku tahu salah seorang akan tersakiti." Kata sehun. Eun hee hanya menunduk. "Dan juga.. jika kau sudah berusaha untuk bersama kyungsoo hyung, jangan sia2kan usaha kalian untuk bersatu. Jangan hanya karena ibu kyungsoo hyung tidak menyetujui hubungan kalian sehingga kau bisa menyerah secepat ini."  
"Tapi.."  
"Sudahlah.. kupikir mereka sedang panik mencarimu. Ayo kembali ke kamarmu." Sehun bangkit dari duduknya lalu menjulurkan tangannya pada eun hee bermaksud untuk membantu eun hee berdiri.  
Eun hee menerima uluran tangan sehun dan berdiri meskipun hampir terjatuh sehun masih bisa menahannya. "Lihat, kondisimu masih belum stabil."  
"I-iya~" namun eun hee jatuh kembali ke pelukan sehun karena dia kehilangan kesadaran.

"Eun hee? Kim eun hee?!" Panggil jongin. Meskipun banyak yang memperhatikannya dan mengejarnya, dia tidak peduli dan tetap mencari2 eun hee.  
"Hyung!"  
Jongin menoleh ke arah suara. Ya. Sehun sedang menggendong tubuh eun hee. Jongin langsung menghampirinya dan mengambil alih tubuh eun hee dari sehun.  
"Biarkan saja." Kata sehun menolak. Jongin pun langsung mengajak sehun untuk kembali ke kamar eun hee serta memanggil dokter.

Brak!  
Pintu kamar eun hee terbuka. Sehun dan jongin langsung meletakkan tubuh eun hee ke ranjangnya dan membiarkan dokter memeriksa tubuh eun hee.  
"Kenapa dia?" Tanya kyungsoo. Jongin langsung menarik kyungsoo dan mendorong nya ke dinding. "Pengecut. Pecundang."  
"Hyung!" Sehun berusaha melerai keduanya. "Kalian tidak lihat? Eun hee sedang sakit."  
Jongin melepaskan kyungsoo. Dan menatap eun hee yang sedang terbaring lemah.

Kyungsol duduk dikursi samping ranjang eun hee. Menatap eun hee yang masih enggan melihatnya.  
"maafkan terlalu bodoh."  
Kata kyungsoo lirih. "Aku mencintaimu. Bahkan, jika aku harus melepaskan segalanya. Aku rela."  
"Melepas semuanya? Harta? Keluarga? Fans? Demi aku? Kau bodoh."  
"Sudah kubilang aku sangat bodoh." Kyungsoo menarik napas panjang. "Maka itu, ijinkan aku memilikimu."  
Eun hee menggeleng lemah. "Aku sudah menjadi milikmu. Meskipun kau meninggalkanku, aku akan tetap menjadi milikmu."  
"Kau kira aku bodoh? Meninggalkan sesuatu yang sudah menjadi milikku?"  
"Tapi.." eun hee berbalik untuk melihat kyungsoo.  
"Sudahlah. Jangan terlalu hiraukan ibuku. Jalani hidupmu. Akan kupastikan dia tidak akan mengganggu hidupmu." Kyungsoo kemudian langsung keluar dari kamar eun hee.

Tok tok!  
"Tuan Kyungsoo?" Sapa pembantu rumah keluarga Do.  
"Apa ada ibu dirumah?"  
"Dia ada di kebun belakang,tuan."  
"Terimakasih." Kyungsoo langsung melesat ke kebun belakang dan menemukan ibunya sedang merangkai beberapa tangkai bunga.  
"Kau datang?" Kata hyosun sambil menggunting beberapa ujung tangkai bunga tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya.  
"Ibu, bisakah kau-"  
"Duduklah dulu." Hyosun meletakkan gunting dan tangkai bunga itu kemeja. Kyungsoo pun duduk. "Ahjumma, bawakah teh untuk kyungsoo." Pinta hyosun pada pembantunya.  
"Ibu bisakah kau-"  
"Merelakan kau bersama gadis itu? Tidak." Potong hyosun cepat kemudian melanjutkan proses merangkai bunganya.  
"Ibu, kau mengatakan apa pada eun hee hari itu?"  
"Hari itu?"  
"Hari dimana eun hee melakukan percobaan bunuh diri."  
"Ap-apa? Bunuh diri?" Gunting yang berada di tangan hyosun hampir terjatuh kekakinya jika kyungsoo dengan sigap menangkap gunting itu.  
"Apa yang ibu katakan padanya?"

Keadaan eun hee perlahan membaik, dan dia hari ini diperbolehkan untuk pulang. Eun hee pulang dengan diantar oleh kyungsoo, sehun, luhan, baekhyun, chanyeol serta joonmyeon. Tidak terlihat jongin ada disana.  
"Dimana jongin?" Tanya Eun hee.  
"Jongin? Hyung.. kau tahu dimana dia?" Tanya sehun pada Luhan.  
"Aku tidak tahu." Luhan mengangkat bahunya. "Pulang kerumah ibunya, mungkin."  
Eun hee mengangguk2 kecil. Sementara kyungsoo hanya terdiam.  
'Dimana anak itu?'

"Jongin?" Panggil seorang gadis pada pria yang terbaring di sebelahnya.

"Kim jongin." Panggil gadis itu sekali lagi. Kali ini Jongin bangkit duduk membelakanginya.  
"Aku mau mandi." Jongin hendak beranjak namun sepasang tangan melingkar di perutnya yang berotot.  
"Aku merindukanmu."  
Jongin tidak bereaksi apapun.  
"Terimakasih telah kembali padaku." Ucap gadis itu lagi.  
Jongin berbalik untuk melihat gadis yang ada di belakangnya.  
"Maafkan aku." Lirihnya.  
"Tidak apa2." Jawab gadis itu sambil tersenyum kecil.  
"Soojung-ah…" air mata jongin jatuh.  
"Kau kenapa?"  
Kepala jongin jatuh di pundak soojung dan terisak disana.

"Terimakasih, telah mengantarku." Kata Eun Hee ketika dia telah sampai di apartemennya.  
"Ini rumahmu? Kenapa kau tidak pindah saja? Sepertinya disini mengerikan." Kata Baekhyun. Luhan menyikut pelan perutnya.  
"Tidak apa2. Disini cukup aman." Kata eun hee.  
"Baiklah. Kami pulang dulu." Pamit Luhan. Kemudian dia, sehun, baekhyun serta chanyeol menghilang dari pintu rumah eun hee.  
"Pulanglah." Kata eun hee pada kyungsoo yang sedang membereskan beberapa barang2nya.  
"Apa?"  
"Pulanglah. Aku tidak membutuhkanmu lagi."  
"Sudah kubilang hentikan, kim Eun hee."  
"Aku mau tidur." Eun hee beranjak ketempat tidurnya.  
"Baiklah jika itu yang kau mau." Kyungsoo mengejar eun hee hingga sekarang dia menindih badan Eun hee. "Kupastikan kau tidak akan tidur semalaman."  
"Lepaskan aku." Eun hee bergerak tidak nyaman.  
Kyungsoo tetap menahan tangan eun hee. "Bisakah kau tetap bertahan?"  
"Lepaskan aku, Do kyung soo!"  
"Tidak akan! Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan melepaskanmu."  
Eun hee dapat merasakan napas kyungsoo dipipinya. Panas.  
Eun hee menampar pipi kyungsoo. Namun itu tidak membuat kyungsoo berhenti namun semakin berulah.

Eun hee terbangun dari tidurnya. Mendapati tempat tidurnya yang acak2kan serta beberapa pakaian yang berserakan di lantai.  
Lelaki itu tidak ada disebelahnya.  
"Dimana dia?" Gumam eun hee. Dia melilitkan selimut putihnya di badannya. Kemudian berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.  
Kosong.  
Dapur.  
Kosong.  
Ruang tamu.  
Kosong.  
Mata eun hee tertuju pada sebuah kertas di meja kemudian mengambilnya.  
'Maafkan aku, aku tidak pernah bisa mengontrol akal sehatku ketika bersama denganmu. -kyungsoo.'  
Eun hee meletakkan kembali kertas itu.

Bip bip!  
Ponsel eun hee berbunyi. Eun hee berjalan ke arah meja samping tempat tidurnya.  
'Fr : Ibu  
Nak, ibu dan ayah akan tiba di korea pukul 5 sore. Tolong jemput kami, ya.'  
"Ibu dan ayah pulang ke korea?!"

"Ada apa, bu?" Kata kyungsoo pada ibunya ketika ia baru datang.  
"Kau datang? Kukira kau tidak akan turun."  
"Langsung saja. Ada apa?"  
"Aku ingin kau ikut ayah dan ibu makan malam bersama teman lama kami. Besok malam."  
"Apa? Makan malam? Aku tidak bisa."  
"Gadis itu lagi? Bisakah kau luangkan waktumu untuk kami? Hanya sebentar."  
"Akan kupikirkan." Kyungsoo berdiri dari kursinya. "Aku masih ada urusan. Aku kembali ke kantorku."

"Ibu! Ayah!" Eun hee menghampiri kedua orangtuanya.  
"Eun Hee-ya." Panggil ibunya lembut sambil memeluk anaknya tersebut.  
"Kenapa kalian pulang secara mendadak?" Tanya eun hee.  
Ayah dan ibunya berpandangan sejenak. "Kami punya sesuatu untukmu."  
"Apa itu?"  
"Kau akan tahu nanti. Ayo kita pulang."

Eun hee menatap rumah lamanya. Sebenarnya eun hee dari kecil tinggal disini, namun sejak sma dia memutuskan untuk memiliki apartemen kecil tanpa sepengetahuan orangtuanya.  
Eun hee juga mengambil beberapa pakaiannya. Sepertinya dia akan lama tinggal di rumah lamanya ini.

Eun hee pov  
'Fr : manajer Park  
Kau punya acara besok. Kuharap kau bisa datang.'  
Sebuah acara? Baiklah. Sepertinya fisikku sudah lumayan cukup kuat untuk beraktifitas kembali sambil menunggu debut menyanyiku.

Author pov.  
"Kim eun hee? Kau bisa?"  
Eun hee mengangguk pasti. "Fisikku sudah lumayan kuat. Tapi.. apa media tahu aku mengalami percobaan bunuh diri?"  
"Tidak. Mereka tidak tahu. Kau tenang saja."  
Dering ponselnya yang dari tadi terus2an berbunyi, membuat eun hee kesal dan langsung melepas baterai ponselnya.  
Eun hee kembali fokus ke cermin yang ada didepannya. Sambil memperhatikan bagaimana wajahnya dirias.

Kyungsoo gelisah dan terus menatap ponselnya. Berharap gadis itu menjawab telponnya, namun nihil. Tidak ada jawaban.  
"Gadis bodoh.. kau kemana?"  
"Kyungsoo-ah.." panggil Luhan. Kyungsoo menoleh.  
"Ada apa?"  
"Lihat ini." Luhan menyerahkan selembar kertas. "Guest hari ini… Kim Eun Hee?"

To be continued


End file.
